Breach's New Doll
by Legend's Fighter
Summary: Breach finds a new doll that she never intends on giving up. Only, Seven isn't very happy about being strapped into a blue corset, and being locked and tested in a demented pocket dimension. Contains OCs. If you haven't read my other stories than this will make no sense.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GENERATOR REX OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS! I CREATED MY SEVEN! AND THIS STORY!**

A dark man stood amongst his acquaintances under a blood red sky, tapping his foot impatiently waiting for the last member of their pack to arrive. His face was pale, and drawn; under eyes that were the same shade as the sky. Amongst him, in an perfectly symmetrical line, stood an upright, mechanized wolf, with red glowing eyes. Next to the bionic wolf stood a mutation between an alligator and a lizard, also upright, with a massive green club of emeralds spawning out of it's arm.

The earth before them ripped open to reveal a glittering red slash in the soft ground, a petite girl with transmuted arms, and slashed hair stepped out.

The tall broad man cleared his throat, and held his bio-mechanic arm in a clench, "Well?"

The girl eerily nodded, and spoke in a rasp, hoarse, voice, "I put them down in the city. I'm supposed to get the girl with the hair?" Breach asked.

Van Kliess nodded, "We will try to break Corra. You can use whichever resources you prefer. You bring her to the brink of insanity, but you shall leave the rest to me finish."

Providence

It was a casual day at Providence, until the sirens in every corridor, room, and nook; in HQ began to wail, signaling each agent to jump to the Keep so they get into action. On the Keep, where White Knight would brief them on what, and who they we're facing. Luckily, today it was a few EVOs, not nanite powered super villains. Which were tougher and more intelligent than everyday EVOs, which they were fighting. One of the EVOs looked like a chimera, only with leathery skin with spikes. It was about the size of two boxcars stacked on top of each other. The other resembled a mutated rhinoceros, a few feet bigger than a normal one.

Rex was waiting in the cargo hold with Bobo. Grunts and terrain buses were on the ground in the first defense. The Keep hovered just above cloud level, and Seven flying on Sable's back just below. Seven was surveying the situation and reporting back. Rex bounced his red ball back and forth, lightly tapping his foot.

Rex heard a slight crackle of static in his ear, and a dignified double beep before Seven spoke through the com-link, "Rex. Bravo, and Alpha team failed counter-offensive. Requesting backup."

"I've got this." Rex cockily replied and activated his nanites, and told the cargo door to open before pulling on his goggles and leaping out. Before Rex hit the ground he built his Boogie Pack, and landed; creating his arm into the Slam Cannon and taking out a chunk of concrete and firing it at the chimera beast. It ducked before the concrete could hit and the ball of concrete smashed into the rhino behind him.

The chimera hissed before sending a blast of fire at Rex from it's lion head. It then spun around and sent it's snake tail flying at Rex's head. Rex rebuilt his hands into the massive fists, Smack Hands. The news crew stood twenty meters away recording the fight. Rex planted his fists into the ground and pushed himself up into the air before hitting the EVO in the side, making it careen and roll into an apartment building. When Rex wasn't looking, the rhino ran up behind Rex and rammed him in the back making him sail through the air and bash into the wall next to the other EVO.

Bobo radioed to Seven, "Oooh. The kid just got owned. We're gonna need some help, beautiful."

"Remind me to punch you later. I'm on it." Seven smiled and nodded to Sable, who was her EVO that resembled a mix between Toothless, from How-To-Train-Your-Dragon and Saphira from Eragon. Sable flapped vigorously before backflipping into a dive, at a 75 degree angle, flying straight at the rhinoceros EVO that was getting ready to use Rex as a target for a battering ram. Sable was 30 feet from the ground when his extended his wings and swooped upwards, but the split second he was perfectly parallel to the ground, Seven leapt off and Sable shot the rhino with his own blast of fire, a ring of blue heat extending around it. Seven landed perpendicular on the rhino, taking it out cold with her super strength, and walking through the flame, unhurt. The chimera had gotten up and was prowling close to Rex.

Seven whistled loudly in a three note call and the chimera turned it's three heads at her. It roared and hunched down, before leaping up to pounce on Seven. She dropped to the ground turned on her hands and kicked all three of the heads, while rotating in the air. It stumbled back several feet, amazed at Seven's flying kick. It cowered and hissed before busting through a building and running off. Before Seven could turn around to counter attack the rhino, a gargantuan orange, silver, and black metal fist smashed the EVO.

"Go Seven. I've got this." Rex rotated his balled fists, and attacked the rhino again.

"Thanks." Seven spun on her rubber heel and raced through the flames towards the building where the chimera EVO crashed through.

Seven POV

I raced after the EVO, darting through the fire, and followed him into an evacuated building. I raced into the lobby where everything seemed destroyed. I surveyed the situation and saw a metal door to the staircase swinging on the hinges. I walked up to the metal door and using my inhuman strength, bust it down with one kick.

I saw how the staircase spiraled downwards and began jogging down the staircase, anticipating the chimera EVO about to jump out at me and attack me. I heard a a crash of a door and leapt over the railing, free falling a few flights of stairs and landed on the concrete delicately, shattering the cement around me. I looked up and saw the door broken with metal bent everywhere. My brain screamed that the escape was too easy, but out of my own stupid curiosity, looked through. I felt the chilling hand of wind reach out and feather my face. I opened my eyes to see a glittering, red, swirly, mass; and felt myself slip into something cool, like diving into a lake.

I felt my long hair flying past my ear, and the feeling of falling. Like one of my nightmares made real. I opened my closed eyes again to an incredible view, I was falling through some sort of creepy version of the andromeda galaxy with a torn up teddy bear, a dead tarantula from a 1960s horror movie, and shattered glass.

"O_h dang, I've gone insane,"_ I thought as I smashed through some floating rubble, I bounced off, then hit something else as my vision faded; then I slammed into something cool, smooth, and slick, and slid before skidding along like a rock that skips across water, as my world faded into a ebony, black, abyss.

Yet before everything darkened I heard a frail, demented voice whisper in my ear, "I'm not supposed to play with you too much . . . But your such a pretty one. My new favorite." The voice echoed throughout the space, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Then I lost consciousness.

**Thanks so much for reading, and don't forget to review or PM me. Tell me your thoughts, what I could improve on, and i you have any plot ideas, please let me know! And a special thanks to Baldore for everything(Go check this guy out, he's fantastic)! Please enjoy, - Legend's Fighter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Did you see where she went Rex?" Six asked impatiently over the com link as they searched for the missing Seven.

"I'm telling you Six, she ran into the apartment and I went in after her, and pounded the chimera to the death plates with my iron fists. She was not there, I'm just as worried about her, as you are. I'm telling you she just disappeared."

"Seven doesn't just disappear. Well, sometimes, but that's not the point. " Holiday's voice cracked over the system.

"But Doc, I need to find her."

"If she's not found by night, Providence will send a search party, and she's smart. If she's in trouble she'll contact us." Six didn't show much worry for his little sister.

"Please Six, give me ten more minutes." Rex ignored his orders and placed his hand down on the floor and let his nanites flow around the building, soon the circuit lines picked up a trace of Seven's computerized DNA that nanites could sense. "Doc, I'm getting a trace of nanites and DNA, no doubt that it's Seven's."

"Where's your position on the grid?" Six somewhat said over the system.

"Wow Six, I think the tin man's developed a heart." The boy teased his mentor.

"Got your position, the abandoned apartment 1300. ETA five minutes. Don't go anywhere."

Seven's POV

My fingers tired reached out, looking for the soft sheets of my bed. The hard, cold surface greeted my bruised cheek and I pushed up looking downwards and stood up, observing my surroundings. I walked through a room littered with decapitated barbie corpses. I heard a squeak under my foot and looked down, "Feed me!" A baby doll whined at me.

I instantly screamed and in a flash, beat the doll to dust, ripping it's limbs off. This place got creepier by the minute. I scanned the room, it appeared to be some sort of classroom. I walked to the chalk board and looked at the complex math equation on the board. I tried picking up a piece of chalk to solve the algebra, but when I picked up the chalk I accidentally crushed it. Instead I walked over to the window. The window was too foggy to see out of, so I opened the door. I nearly tripped over my own feet as I looked at the sight before me. I grabbed ahold of the doorknob because I realized the house seemed to be sitting on a brittle, jagged, plateau with the diameter of 20 ft by 20 ft. Then I realized what I was wearing. "Crrrap."

I was clothed in a light blue corset, and a light blue flared skirt that fell below my knees, I was wearing something that resembled the victorian era, and my hair partly up and pinned back, the curls playing everywhere. Luckily, I still had my knee high black lace up combat boots. One familiar thing.

I was so furious that I ripped apart the bottom of the dress and stomped on it, before spitting on it and storming off in towards the other door, finding that I could walk through. Unfortunately I was stomping to hard and broke through the checked floor. It crumpled and broke underneath my feet as I fell downwards.

I screamed as I fell downward dust flying everywhere in a massive smoky cloud. As the dust cleared, the tunnel I was falling down resembled something from Tim Burton's Alice In Wonderland. I almost laughed at the chile before I slammed into walls digging my fingers into them, leaving long gashes in the purple curtains I had been thrown into. I twirled backwards sideways and hit a massive iPod making the glass screen shatter, then my nanites absorbed the electricity. Then I fell into a ball pit, like at Chuckie Cheeses, then slipped through the colorful bouncy balls and fell into something cold, and wet.

3rd Person POV

As Rex explored the building his partner was last seen, he spotted a caved in door and realized Seven must have busted it down. The Hispanic slipped past the stretched metal and jogged down the stairs. After running down maybe eight flights of stairs he saw broken and shattered concrete and knew that could only be one person, girl in particular. The teenage hero moved past the place where he had attacked the other EVO. As Rex explored the rest of the building he spotted the places where she had touched and been to.

Rex disappointedly put his fingers on his communicator, "She's not here Six." He sighed and shivered, spinning around; Rex realized his threat.

"Alright Breach. Give. Her. Back." The Hispanic growled forming his fists into Fun Chucks. A red portal opened on the ceiling a few feet away.

"Peek-a-boo." Breach grinned eerily.

"I don't know what you did with her, but I want her back. Now." Rex glared angrily.

She just giggled and shook her head, "No can do, Rexy. She's a very pretty one. And you can't ever break her. Lots of games now!"

"That's messed up is so many ways. You can't have her Breach. Please give her back to me- I mean us." He corrected himself quickly.

"Never give. I only take." Breach slipped out of her portal and landed squatting.

"You can't own people." Rex threw an angry swing at her, the girl dodging easily and slipping into a portal.

"Yes you can. You have a pet monkey. I want a toy like you Rex. Besides Kliess wants his daughter back." Breach created a portal and appeared behind me kicking me in the back.

"Bobo is not a play toy, he's my sidekick. And that's just creepy. _And_ if you decide to give her to VK, I'm coming for you all." Rex growled menacingly, at the thought of Van Kliess being with Seven again.

"Awwh, that's too bad, guess your jealous that your not my favorite anymore." The girl flashed behind Rex again and punched him square in the back of the head making him stumble, "But your so much fun to play with."

Rex groaned and looked up to see flash of green. Breach howled as she was kicked to the ground by Agent Six, as several Providence grunts filed in and cuffed Breach. She thrashed and writhed in fury and tried creating a portal but failed. She glared at the Rex as she was hustled off.

**Fin. Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, favoring, and everything! Please review or PM me to let me know what I'm doing right! A special thanks to Baldore for everything(Check out his stories! They're awesome!) Thanks again for spending the time to visit, - Legend's Fighter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Seven's POV

I reached out feeling the ice cool, gentle ribbons, I coughed and gagged; inhaling water. I pushed myself up, like I was doing a push up and straightened my back, shooting bullets of pain down my spine. I clenched my teeth and forced myself to stand, I looked around curiously.

I was standing in a vast ocean, no civilization in sight, just the stars reflections on the water. The water went half way up my calves, soaking my combat boots. I surveyed my clothing, still in the tight light blue corset, but the dress was distressed and torn an inch above my knees.

My hair had fallen out of the plaits and was soaking up the water. I growled though my teeth and using my sense of bearings, and began to trudge east. I cussed and swore as the freezing water droplets trickled down my face, chilling me to the bone. "_At least I'm not in a creepy boarding school_," I thought. _"Then again, I wasn't soaked to the bone."_

I kept pushing myself forward and heard the lapping of water behind me. I whirled around and released some of my electricity through the water; I expected a terrifying animal to greet me and hurl me across the sea of loneliness, but I wasn't rewarded anything. I snorted at my own ignorance and kept walking through the water. I started to wonder if Providence was even looking for me, or if Six was worried about me, besides, no one saw me get taken.

I heard a splash behind me and jumped around, glancing around once more. I seriously started to think I'm going insane. I trudged on a few steps when I picked up a quiver under the water, on the sand I was standing on, resembling mini earthquakes. I looked up to see flying fish, leap and shoot out of the water around me. It was like they were running from something, trying to get away. Several slapped my face leaving scratches and shiny scales.

Suddenly, the sand underneath me began to whir, and sink like quicksand. I began to sink downwards into the underwater sinkhole, I charged forward, only to be sucked back, as if someone had flushed a giant toilet. I was hurled backward and falling down. I flipped myself over to land face first in the water. Feeling little stings all over, I began to sink downward again into the water, causing my senses to flicker on, I inhaled as much air as I still could. I looked down at my creepily dressed body. My raven locks flowed in the water, I was in a blue corset, ripped blue miniskirt, and combat boots that didn't match. Unexpectedly, an eery red light flickered through the water. I floated through a dark crimson, swirly, glittering mass and, once again, was falling.

Providence

Rex sat in Doctor Holiday's lab as she wrapped his bruised arm, the Hispanic hissing at physical contact. Six walked into the lab and leaned against a metal pillar, next to Holiday's monitors. Bobo sat above sorting through a deck of cards, taking the ones he wanted.

Rex and Holiday were having a conversation on Van Kliess's recent activity, "I just don't understand why he can't leave us all alone. Didn't he get enough out of us the last time we were there?"

"I don't know Rex. Maybe Van Kliess wants to get re-acquainted with her now that her memories were revived. Or he just wants to test her developing powers. She's going to be fine Rex. Seven is good at taking care of herself." Holiday calmly took Rex's temperature, functioning vitals, and biometric scans.

"But that man nearly had Rex killed, and eliminated Seven's real flesh and blood brother." Six spoke stoically.

"Wow Six. You sound jealous." Rex laughed, but was silenced by Six's glare.

"Six, Rex. Cut it out. Seven's perfectly capable of handling psycho family killers. I'm sure she's handled stuff like that before." Holiday mentioned to Six.

"Affimative." Six nodded.

"But this killing psycho is Van Kliess. With 100% elemental manipulation of a ten mile radius." Rex waved his un-injured arm.

"Nah. Chick's too smart to let Breach give her to him. She's probably stuck in the whacked out pocket dimension. Just have to get the crazy babe to let her go." Bobo said flicking cards everywhere.

Everyone looked a the chimp in awe, amazed at his logical statement. Bobo raised and eyebrow at the all, "What?"

3rd Person POV

Seven coughed and sputtered up a gallon of saltine water. She leaned down with my hands on my knees. As the girl looked up, she realized I was in some sort of strange mansion. Currently, she laid in a fancy women's room with sapphire blue silk sheets. Across the room, Seven caught a dresser. She quickly got up and moved over to the other side of the room, wanting to change out of the clothing. As she pulled open one drawer, and literally, it went flying across the room.

Gently, the mercenary took my middle finger and thumb, and gently pulled the handle of the dresser, it quickly slid out. As Seven looked through the drawer, she realized there was nothing in it that she would wear and and slammed it shut, walking towards the closet. She slid it open, and it toppled over at her pressure.

Seven's developing powers they were getting offhand. She looked through the closet, and eventually found something that would work. It was a simple zip up leather turtleneck jacket, with thumb holes. She untied the corset in the back and it finally slipped off. Resulting in her being able to breathe again. Seven put on the jacket and zipped it up to her collarbone in the front. She kept rummaging and found some matching flared jeans and black socks. As she slipped into them, she found they were the perfect fit.

Seven walked to the front of a full length mirror, an elegant girl with long black hair and deep sky blue eyes stared back. The attire was almost sculpted to her body perfectly. Seven walked over to the dresser again to see if she could find some gloves. Instead of gloves, she looked into a glass case with several strange weapons and gauntlets, like an axe, a heavy short-sword, and a few crossbows. There were several handgun pistols's with engraved patterns. Next to each hand gun was a holster. Next to the guns were several knifes. Seven slid away the glass and grabbed a shoulder holster, and concealed several knifes around her body. Seven picked the handgun an holstered it by her arm.

The merc walked around the mansion, exploring each room for a single sound, person, anything. She found nothing of interest. The Morph reached the bottom floor and walked through a ballroom area. The air was stale, and smelt of dust and old wood. The only sound was the sharp whistling wind outside the cloudy windows. A chill crept over Seven's finger tips, shoulders, spine, and back, settling at her base. The girl raised her handgun pistol, getting the feeling she was about to be attacked.

She rounded a corner into a hall filled with mirrors. Seven stepped into the room. It instantly lit up the second her boot came in contact, and a light blue light appeared on the other side of the room, moving across diagonally. As the girl explored the hall see kept on crashing into glass walls, making her feel distorted, and her senses kaput.

"What are you looking for my dear?" Spoke a voice that made Seven was to shudder and fade through the walls. In a reflection to her right, she spotted the man she feared.

"Van Kliess." Seven downheartedly said, her eyes widening. She gritted her teeth and glared at the EVO, "I've got a bad case of deja vu. What do you want?"

"You know exactly what I want." The dark man smiled poisonously.

"Alright." Seven nodded. "New question." She whipped around the face him but only came to a three reflections of him. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" His calm voice echoed.

The girl screamed furiously and fired one bullet into his reflection, "Stop reversing the questions! Can't you give me a straight answer! You two-faced, rotten, snake in the grass-"

"Now, now, now. Is that any way to speak to your own father?" He said reappearing in another mirror. His voice and words echoed off the walls, causing an eery effect.

Seven grabbed her ears trying to block out his words, "Shut up! I hate you! Just get lost! I don't want or need you in any way!"

"Corra." Van Kliess hummed in almost a sing-song like way. "Stop denying the inevitable. You can't stop it." Seven let out an angry scream and used her feet to bust open a hole into the vents and climbing into them before she could be mortified anymore.

The girl crawled quietly through the air vents and eventually came to a downward curve in them. Seven put her feet first, crossed her arms, and slid down the vent, gaining speed. Before Seven could react another red glowing portal opened up. The girl clawed at the vents, trying to slow down, but she shot right into the portal, sending her flying into mid-air. Seven rotated her arms and legs getting ready to land. She landed on concrete, somersaulting forward before standing up and looking around. Her setting had changed from fancy mansion, to a barren, desolate, city with newspapers, and winds swirling around the place. The teenager was standing on the rooftop of a building. She heard a low, raspy, long growl, followed by a chorus. The girl slowly turned to see a whole legion of EVOs.

The resembled a doberman pinscher with the flesh, skin, blood bubbled to the surface, with an almost lacerated look, when they opened their mouths, it split into several different pieces with jagged, razor sharp teeth in each piece. Seven's grip tightened around her handgun pistol and she slowly raised the gun, getting ready to fire. The EVO dogs sprinted forward at impossible speed, getting pelted by the girl's bullets before falling to the ground dead.

Seven swallowed and clenched her fists in anger and fear. Before any more creatures could attack she let loose a legion of shockwaves. She turned on her heel and leapt of the roof landing in a crouching position. The mercenary raised her head, and spotted a phone booth several hundred meters down the road. She raced towards it and locked herself in. The girl closed her eyes, and breathed out shakily. When she reopened them, Seven's bright blue eyes locked on a wall phone as it began to ring. Seven picked it up, and didn't say anything.

"You can't run from me my dear. Stop trying."

"Like h***." Seven snarled and hung up, as she stared at the phone, she got an idea.

**Sorry about the late post, I've been really busy lately. Don't forget REVIEW or PM me, I'd love to respond! Thank you so much for reading! - Legend's Fighter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

"Breach. I need you to cooperate. Where did you take Seven?" Holiday stood with her arms crossed at the girl who's arms where restrained.

"I think you know, what I know. Where she is. She's a very pretty one. Shiny, shiny." Breach cooed.

"I don't want to remind you of the alternative, Breach. If you aren't keeping Seven, then what is Van Kliess doing with her."

"He isn't always in charge. He just tells me what to do, and I get rewards. Special rewards. But VK needs her for other special things."

"What do you mean by other special things?" The doctor was trying methods to get her to spill.

"Oh you know, special things for special toys." Breach smiled slightly.

"Explain?" Holiday growled.

Six stood in the shadows of the room, listening to the doctor and EVO girl go a few rounds fighting and mouthing off. Out of no where, the man's phone rang. The number was said RESTRICTED. He raised it to his ear, "Agent Six speaking."

"SIX! It's good to hear your voice." Seven said over the line, her voice coming across scratchy.

Six's mouth fell open and he spoke loudly and quickly, "SEVEN?! What? How did you- and what is going on there? Where- where are you?"

"It's kinda complicated but, when I chased the EVO it led me into one of Breach's traps and well, I've gone through a couple of crazy different worlds so far. I just met up with- nevermind." Seven spoke quickly.

Six called Holiday over, and held the phone so she could listen, "What's been going on?"

"Well, this is gonna sound strange but, it's almost like I'm being tested." The girl quietly said.

Doc spoke up, "Hey Seven, this is Holiday speaking, what kind of tests do you mean, physical, or maybe emotional. Are you using your powers?"

"Yeah a little." Seven said.

"Alright, now. Look around and tell me if you see any surveillance cameras that may or may not be watching you." Holiday said.

Seven held the phone to her chest and looked around, spotting a large camera on the edge of the building, and one more. Seven raised her gun and fired two perfectly aimed bullets through the phone booth, each shattering the cameras, "Not anymore."

Breach started mumbling and shaking, "No. No. Not that. He'll be angry. It's not fair. No fair! You weren't supposed to." Breach shook her head side to side. In the apartment pocket universe, Seven slipped into a portal, landing in different dimensions.

. . . . . . .

Seven looked around her new landscape, it resembled something from a surreal movie. She was in the courtyard of a traditional Japanese style house, with steps that led up to the entrance, and a large fence around the property. The only difference was the appearance. It was a dark, cloudy, weather, with large fluffy snowflakes. Also, there were no plants or greenery, it was run down and in darker colors. Seven turned around taking in the scenery, before walking up the steps to the house.

The ravenette lightly pushed the heavy door open and walked in. Instead of rooms, and furniture, there was a pedestal where there were several hundred candles, two glass cases. And on either side of the pedestal, long draperies, that read the two Japanese symbols, power and tranquility. Seven stepped up to the glass cases. In the smaller there was a gun magazine, and in the larger was a long elegant katana with a dragon engraving, and leather handle, and a black flowery collar. Seven picked up the magazine and reloaded her handgun, then picking up the shoulder strap to the katana, and sliding the weapon into the sheath.

Seven turned before exiting the house, and looking at the new challenge. Three massive figures stood at the end of the courtyard. They appeared to be three, EVO, samurai-looking giants, suited with weapons. Horns, raised out of their heads, and backs, showing off the EVO mutation. Seven walked down the steps to the courtyard. Seven held up her arm in a position, and motioned for the giants to attack first. The leader in the middle nodded to his companion by his side, telling him to face to girl. He had a naginata thrown over his shoulder and let it fall to the ground. Dragging it, as he walked over to Seven, the silver blade throwing sparks.

He stomped a mere ten feet away from her, and the girl reached to her back to pull her sword, but the giant roared and moved forward, kicking Seven in the stomach sending her flying backward, and busting through the house, connecting to the brick floor and leaving a deep trail of destruction.

The algorithm slowly sat up and looked up from the rubble.

The samurai EVO bust through the door, flinging it from the hinges. Then smashing through the pedestal, sending the candle lying everywhere and igniting on the banners. The samurai swiveled the naginata in his hands and brought it down over Seven. She twisted jumping upward drawing her sword and getting hit with the back end of the staff and thrown onto her hands and feet. Seven got up and started running but was hit by the end of the staff again throwing her back towards the candles and landed digging holes in the ground. The giant EVO stomped up to her and hit her directly in the katana with the side of the blade. Seven flew back again, and face planted, leaving another crater, before crawling up and looking back at the giant who was approaching her naginata pointed directly at her. The EVO slammed it into her, missing Seven by inches. The algorithm stood up and deflected the incoming sword, pushing her back, grazing holes in the floor. Seven leapt upwards and slammed the naginata downward, the EVO almost loosing grip, as she landed, she completely severed the blade.

Seven altered her sword again into her other hand and leapt up digging the sword into one of the giant's shoulder-blade's pressure points. The teenager pulled out her sword and landed her hands and feet on the ground. Seven slowly stood up straight and heard a boom behind her head, ducked down as a missile streamed over her head blowing up the wall, exploding more flame everywhere behind her, as she spun around instantly.

Another EVO giant stood in the demolished doorway and stared at Seven as he pulled up his own gun. As it started it up, it began to fire at Seven. The assassin gritted her teeth and ran to the side as the gun fired several hundred rounds. Seven charged behind a massive wooden pillar, and the fire made the wood shatter and splinter everywhere. Seven ran along the wall of candles, barely avoiding the bullets. She leaned downwards and slid next to another pillar making it look like she went behind it, and pushed off the side and ran across the room behind another pillar and ran straight at the fire dogging the rounds and leapt up, and spin on her side. Seven landed and kept running forward, raising her katana and throwing it. It blade was headed directly towards the other samurai EVO but he leaned to the left, and the katana flew right past him.

But, when the EVO leaned to his side, he slightly lowered his gun. Seven, seeing this an an opportunity, leapt onto the large gun running up it, pulling her black hangun, leaping upwards and landing on it's chest as it leaned backwards watching Seven. Seven aimed the gun at his face and unleashed the three remaining bullets into his head, as he fell backwards. Seven slowly strolled off of his chest, and hopped onto the steps, of the doorway and began walking down them. As Seven reached the bottom step, she walked up to her katana which had landed in the ground and yanked it out.

Behind her the classic Japanese houses collapsed, then went up in flames, the final samurai giant stumbling backwards in amazement. As the house fully perished, it sent a heavy blast of air, making Seven's hair flutter around her head. The EVO slowly reached over to his belt, and pulled out his own katana, stretching and taking up position, waiting kindly for Seven to get into hers. Seven stepped back into the proper swordsmanship position. The giant EVO bolted forward, racing to intercept Seven, with massive, heavy, beating strides.

The light, powdery snow around Seven began to swirl around her as invisible energy focused around her body, the teenager bent down, almost in a leap frog position, but one of her legs angled forward, one further behind the other. Rubber boots flexing, and the algorithm let her head down, and made her focus into a pinpoint of white, hot, energy. Seven raised her head, face stoic in concentration, and held her katana up, letting the metal magnify the energy as the EVO neared, ready to slice her down.

At last second, Seven plunged her sword into the ground, her pupils dilating largely before the tattooed hexagons on her body glowed, releasing a massive shockwave of energy, blasting the samurai EVO into nothingness. Everything in the courtyard was ripped apart, and scattered everywhere. Causing mass extraction, uprooting; seemly the entire space. Seven groaned and gasped in pain as a migraine seized her head, throwing her into a fit of an extreme brain freeze, power drain, and extreme aches. She collapsed to the ground and laid on her back, passing out from exhaustion.

**(If you don't know a naginata is, it's like a spear with a sword at the end, and for goodness sake, check Wikipedia.) Thank you so much for reading, visiting, PMing, reviewing, favoriting, or following my story! It's all truly appreciated! If you liked my story please review or PM me, and if you have any suggestions or things you'd like to see incorporated let me know! Once again, thanks for coming by! - Legend's Fighter**


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry this came out so late! I never got around to posting this chapter, so here it finally is!**

**Chapter 5**

"How long until this agent is back Six?" White locked his fingers and stared at the green suited man.

"Knight, it's going to take bit longer than expected. We're interrogating the Pack member now."

"You realize it'll take forever for her to cooperate. This has happened before with Rex." White explained.

"I understand that, were doing all we can." Six replied and walked out of the room, silently thinking to himself about the situation.

**. . . . . . . .**

Seven's felt a cool breath linger on her neck, and her eyes flashed wide open; pupils dilating then constricting before she leapt up and held up her defensive stance, observing her new world, and new outfit. Obviously she was supposed to use her full powers, because she was addressed with no weapons, and alone.

The black-haired girl raised her head at the quiet hissing of a voice, that echoed across the insane landscape.

Almost if taunting, the evocative voice, cleared a few syllables, making out a few words, "Go away . . . Go away . . . Go away."

Seven gritted her teeth and kept ignoring to voice and surveyed the area; the ground was purple and antique yellow checkers, and the terrain was made up of massive, oversized, torn apart rocking horses, fragmented doll's head with eyes missing, hair pulled out, and eery grins. There were buttons, and fabrics of vibrant colors scattered around, along with a demented oversized dolls arms, reaching up from the ground, like the living dead. These things were in immense sizes, quantities, and creepiness.

The mercenary slowly walked by a few gargantuan cat eyes, and foot of a doll, and some ripped fabric, revealing some gold colored gears. In the center of this chaos was a demented dollhouse, emitting a strange yellow green glow.

A solid metal punch rammed into her. It was almost like the wheels of a tank, trying to drag her under. The milliseconds while Seven was in motion, her eyes darted backward and she surveyed her opponent. It was a massive mechanical-tank-like, robotic spider. The ruts of the tank dragged her under running Seven over, then getting hit by the spindly legs, maybe getting thrown the length of a football field. Seven slowly rose, knowing bruises would be forming everywhere, when she felt a sharp pain in her fingers.

Seven glanced down to see one finger generously misshaped, and obviously broken. The girl winced and clutched her arm, and looked up at the threat, the spider tank was rounding off, and coming back for her. Seven clenched her teeth, not wanting to meet a scream, as she set her finger back in place, heard a snap and a crack, followed by immense pain. The Morph wiggled her fingers, feeling jutting needles, but knowing it was fixed.

The algorithm looked up as the mechanical creature neared and got ready to run her over, at it's oblong gait. Seven dodged to the side hoping to avoid the machine, but time slowed down for her, as at the very second, huge sharp spikes shot out of the side of the tank's wheel, and snatched ahold of Seven's jacket, dragging her along. It then leaned towards the wall of creepy children's toys, and dragged her against it, initiating the screech of metal.

It then threw the teen into a sea of legos and building blocks, before diving after her, landing with Seven between the wheels of the tank, slamming Seven her into the ground. Only moments after, an excruciating unmistakable pain of small sharp wheels landed on her abdomen. Seven weakly rose her head, and looked up at her attacker. A strange looking girl, dressed in a dress of black, gold, and green hovered above her. Her hands were rigid, and looked as if they were made of metal, with a strange fleshy bone-like crown sprouted out of her dirty, messy blonde hair, and her legs made of gears and razor sharp wheels. The EVO sang creepily, "Go away . . . Go away . . . Go away . . ."

"Why don't you get lost!?" Seven howled angrily and punched the girl square in the face using her super strength, sending her flying backwards. The mercenary stood and made a run for a beat up, life sized, doll house.

Seven made one last stand as she raced forward and leapt into the air, aiming her legs right for one of the windows. She broke through the glass with her feet, and landing in a crouched position. Before she could even stand, the same metal girl's voice echoed through the air, "Go away . . . Go away . . ."

Seven glanced over her shoulder, clenching her fists, and surveyed the dollhouse room. In front of her, sat a life-sized doll with one eye missing, staring eerily at the black haired girl. Strangely enough, another sword laid, puncturing through the missing eye, and her hands were clenched firmly around a small pistol. Seven slowly rose up, and softly placed her hand on the hilt, giving it a slight pull. It stayed lodged in the doll's face. The teenager put her boot onto the doll's face and pulled against it as she pulled. It ripped the doll's head off.

Seven tilted the sword tip towards the ground, and the doll-head slid off. Next she reached for the gun. The teenager knelt next beside the beheaded body and pulled gently on the gun. It slowly came off into Seven's hands, before the teenager could fully stand; a strong blunt force, blasted through the doll house and threw her again.

Seven flew back into the field of legos and she stood aiming the pistol at the girl riding the spider machine, and fired at a rapid pace. The machine jerked side to side trying to avoid bullets but, kept being hit by them and went up in flames. The algorithm moved forward to survey the damage caused, un-knowing that the creeper blonde chick had snuck up being her with a longsword ready to pierce Seven in the back. The blonde EVO girl lunged forward smiling eerily, getting ready to slice Seven down her spine.

At the last second the assassin rotated on her heel and raised the sword, in a swift rotation over her head, decapitating the blonde girl's head with a furious cry of anger. As the head rolled off, it beeped and sparked on the ground. The girl realized she had been fighting a robot the entire time.

A scream from a voice that Seven recognized as Breach, echoed in anger, "DON'T hurt them! Their mine, and you belong to me now. I don't want you to hurt them. I'll give you what you want. Stop hurting them and I'll give you what you want." The assassin felt the rush of wind, and the sweep of a portal whipping her somewhere else.

**. . . . . . . .**

Holiday leapt up when Breach began muttering and growling to no-one in particular tossing her head from side to side, "Don't hurt them!" The girl screamed.

Holiday cleared her throat and activated the cam link, in the interrogation room, opening her voice to Breach, "Who are you talking to? What just happened? Answer me Breach! What is happening?"

The EVO girl jerked side to side, snarling to herself, "You **belong** to me now! Don't want you to hurt them! I'll give you what you want! **Stop** hurting and I'll give you what I want! I can bring you him! He won't hurt you! He's **perfect**. And **your** a pretty one. Maybe if you behave, I can even bring you the **pet**! You can be my **_favorites_**!"

Holiday set her hands down on the control panels, trying to get her attention, "Breach! Listen! Who are you talking to?" The doctor tried to make sense of the EVO's babbling, when a horrible thought came to mind. Doc pressed her finger into her com link, getting Six to pick up the line.

"Holiday? What's going on in the interrogation?" Six stoically answered the call.

Doc frantically spoke back, "Six! You need to go check Rex's room right now, and make sure he's there keeping Sable company, I think something weird is up. Call his phone. While you're there, make sure Sable is there with him."

"Affirmative. I'm on it now." Six replied hang in up the line.

Doctor Holiday reverted her attention to Breach, who's eyes were open again, and glaring at her, "**She** doesn't behave very nicely to the others. **He's** not going to like this. VK's gonna be mad at you for the way **she** behaves. But she's a very pretty one, so I like her more than the others. She even hurt this one. She doesn't like the others, she hurts them." Breach closed her eyes, focusing.

The doctor looked back up at Breach, who seemed un-emotionless, swaying limply from her bonds. A smug smile on her face. "You're power preventing are failing. I'm going to enjoy seeing her suffer from him. **He's** strong but not like her. **She's** powerful, but not like him. Rex is **special**. The pretty one is **different**." Breach exaggerated her words, sounding somewhat like a child.

Holiday edged her way around the girl's corpse and spoke to Breach, "Look Breach. I know what you've done. And I intend on getting them back. No matter how much this takes."

**I appreciate all of you that read, visit, PM, review, favorite, or follow this story! You support and critique is wanted and loved! If you liked my story please review or PM me, and if you have any suggestions or things you'd like to see incorporated let me know! Thanks for coming by this story! Stay tuned! - Legend's Fighter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Rex felt as if someone had bashed his skull with a massive piece of marble, over, and over again. With every flinch of his body, every nerve screamed as if it was set on fire, and was being burned cruelly. The Hispanic grunted and tried to move again, but kept getting that bee sting feeling all over.

He let of a howl of frustration and discomfort, wanting to be able to move again. Rex forced himself upward, screaming in agony, trying to move. As he finally got himself to a sitting position, he could only slightly make out the area around him. The teen was sitting in a dense forest with tall beech trees, sessile oak, wych elm, and a few birch trees. The ground was covered by thick grass, moss, wildflowers, and lichens. Some of the trees were coated in ferns, and vines hanging off the branches. It had a cool, misty, dangerous feel to it; even though Rex's cries had probably scared off any animal in the five mile radius.

The EVO thought if he could maybe activate his nanites and create machines, he might be able to get on the move. Rex closed his eyes and summoned his nanites, and pictured his Boogie pack. Instantly, at the mere use of his power, Rex felt like the world was spinning, and he was suffering from extreme nausea. He felt as if his stomach was churning and he could feel the blood draining from his face. The teenager instantly stopped, relaxing his body, and nanites.

Rex's boredom of siting in one spot began to drive him insane. So every couple minutes the Hispanic would flex and move his muscles, trying to elongate the resistance to the pain. Eventually Rex could withstand it for a few minutes before collapsing in spasms. Rex tried using his powers again, feeling that nauseating emotion in his throat, stomach, and chest. Finally, Rex's massive mechanical fists returned and he felt safer already. The raven haired boy slightly relaxed at the familiar metal, and tried to ignore the horrid queasiness.

The teen experimented with his other machines to the point of retching in his throat, and forcing it back down. The Hispanic EVO realized his situation, trying to recall the events. Not too long ago he was at Providence chilling with Bobo, which was a day after Seven was abducted by Breach. Seven! Breach! Rex came to his revelation to what had happened. Breach had probably gotten tired of Seven and dumped her somewhere on an island in the mid-atlantic. Probably taking him in her place. He quickly shook the thought, if Seven even was still hidden in this pocket dimension, then he would find her and then they would figure out how to get back to Providence. The teen could only form a few thoughts, and a simple plan.

Continue up this terrain, find high ground, make camp, get food and water. Rex would move thirty feet, stop to relax the straining nerves, continue on, stop, and keep going. It was simple yet, sufficient. Hopefully finding Seven, or Seven finding Rex.

* * *

As Seven slipped into the portal, she could feel the air draining from her lungs, and she couldn't use any of her special training to change the he fact she was going to pass out. Little white spots clouded the girl's vision, and the world instantly turned dark.

Seven awoke in a dark room, that smelt of dust, and crusty wood. The girl was flat on the cheap carpeted floor, hair sprawled around her. She slowly sat up feeling the scratchy mat, and leaned on her elbows. The mercenary was dressed in thick her thick combat boots, dark green running pants that clung to her figure, black V-neck tee shirt, with a dark brown jacket over it. All of her previous weapons were room around her was a small shack, walls thick and insulated in drab, ebony color. On one of the walls there was a gas stove, and sink, with a few cabinets. Along with a small old fashioned furnace. To the other side was a wardrobe. It was the simplest form of a cabin.

The most interesting thing in the room was the wall full of weaponry. There were daggers, knifes, and a few compound bows. Both bows were already strung, with a quiver of arrows. Seven's stoic expression faded to a slight smile happy to be with the weapons of her choice.

Seven slowly stood and choose her inventory carefully. The black-haired girl picked out the the quiver and tied it onto her belt on the right and picked up the one of the compound bows. After that she slipped a knife into each boot. The girl then zipped up the jacket half way and tried the door. It was metal and locked tightly, concealing Seven to the inside. The girl glared at the door and clench her fists before stepping back a few paces, and then body slamming the door with her full force, and powers. The door crumpled, and flew outward like a wet leaf being blown in the wind.

Seven stood in the doorway and took a step out into the forest. The girl quickly threaded an arrow to the bow and walked slowly, expecting something to attack, being extra attentive. Almost if to make her thoughts become a reality, a wicked howl echoed around the forest, that sounded like an inhuman creature was being murdered painfully. Seven spun on her heel frantically trying to locate the source of the shriek. The girl realized how vulnerable she truly was at this point, as she quickly scaled the nearest oak to her. Soon, Seven had a large view of everything around her, and could leap from branch to branch, disguised in her outfit, and ready with her bow.

The girl's head snapped around at the crack of of a branch, maybe 200 feet away, her senses picking up the sounds, guiding her towards the it. Seven silently ran across the branches ears pricking up every rustle, and every subtle utterance. As the mercenary was moving, a slight figure caught her eye, obviously inhuman. She stopped in the tree she was in and crouched, blending in with the foliage. Seven refit an arrow to the bowstring and pulled back, ready to release.

The massive figure resembled a massive overgrown cat-tiger that was the size of a elephant. It was black, with brown stripes like a tiger. Seven instantly grew defensive of this massive animal and clenched her teeth. The creature growled ferociously and moved forward. The girl in the tree instantly prayed the cat hadn't smelt her yet and was ready to kill her. With a lash of the giant razored claws, she would be done for. Luckily, the EVO was stalking something else. The creature growled and snapped down on a poor unfortunate animal, the morbid sound of bones cracking and snapping under the pressure and sharp teeth. Seven recognized the cries of a mule deer. Her eyes widened her her pupils contracted in fear. The EVO could snap her in half if she was caught in the jaws of it.

The whiff of the creature entered Seven's nose, noticing the metallic tinge of nanites in the air, but there was something else to. A familiar scent was there too, something strong yet masculine, and obviously sweating from exertion. Seven pupils dilated at the matched scent when she realized who it belonged to. Almost if reading her mind, a rev of a chainsaw roared over the sound of crushing of trees around the cat EVO. The cat hissed and snarled in anger at the new threat, as the familiar scent became a voice, "Huh? you want some of this?" A young male voice shouted, then again in high pitch, "HEEEEEEEEERE Kitty, kitty, kitty!"

The cat tried pouncing onto Rex, his hand still morphed into his massive B.F.S. The cat got the upper hand and shoved the teen down, and stood atop of him ready to cut him to shreds. Rex raised his knees to his chest and built his feet into Punk Busters and hit the cat in the ribcage. It flew back through the trees, snapping them like dowels. Luckily Seven avoiding being hit by jumping to the right into a thin tree, hanging from a flexible branch with one arm so she wouldn't fall. The cat dogged Rex's new oncoming attacks; he lashed his blast castor trying to keep away from the dodging creature. Unfortunately the teen left his left arm open, making it a prime target for attacking. The cat EVO's claw flew forward and clawed his upper bicep. He yelled in anger and pain and stumbled back, remaking his hands into his Block Party, shielding himself from further attack.

The girl fell out of the tree, frozen, like watching a movie play out before her eyes, except it was real. Any other person would be stunned, but Seven leapt to her feet and let out a yell, equivalent to a war cry as she let loose attacking the EVO, diminishing all hopes of staying incognito.

The black-haired girl released several arrows into the beast before tossing them aside and began attacking viciously. Seven snatched the knife out of her boots, holding them with the blunt end of the knife under her thumb. The mercenary twisted into a back handspring and sailed through the air.

The EVO rammed into the side of Seven, clawing the girl down. This fueled the angry teen to punch the EVO directly into the nose, as the sound of bones breaking filled the air from Seven's released energy throughout the body. Seven whipped around, spin kicking the feline EVO down the side of the face, using her super strength to send it soaring back through the trees. The girl lunged forwards and restrained the EVO from moving. "Rex!"

The Hispanic EVO raced forwards and placed his hands atop the beast, and concentrated. Soon the bright blue circuitry of Rex's curing ran across the creature, reverting it back to a small ocelot that hissed and ran off.

The teen stood and showed off his thousand watt smile, "And that's called being awesome."

Seven rolled her eyes, as some red seeped into her vision. The girl reached up to feel her forehead. Her hand instantly recoiled in pain and dizziness, from blood loss. She realized when the cat clawed her down, her must've hit her in the head. As the blood trickled down her hands, hair, and face; Seven began to sway on her feet. The red liquid was like a thin layer of sweat encoding her body. Seven collapsed in a bloody heap, landing in some plush long fine grass, coughing quietly. The last thing Seven remembered was someone speaking to her, but not being able to comprehend it.

** Thank you so much for reading, PMing, reviewing, favoriting, following, or even visiting my story! It's all truly appreciated! If you liked my story, please review or PM me, and if you have any suggestions or things you'd like to see incorporated let me know! Once again, thanks for the support! - Legend's Fighter**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"What do you mean Rex is gone?!" Holiday pulled out her hair, howling at Six.

Six held his ground and cool composure, "It's not that simple Doctor. The girl- Breach- had us occupied, meanwhile, she split open a portal here in Providence and abducted Rex. The same way she did with Seven."

"I thought we were watching him!?"

"We were. Breach caught us by surprise with her assault. She won't be able to keep them forever. With Rex and Seven working together they have a better chance of escaping." Six motioned toward Breach who was behind, bulletproof, blacked out, fire resistant glass.

Holiday stomped her heel and crossed her arms, "But the fact that we had to stupidity not to use the sedatives, and or nanite-restricting walls. We could've been paying attention to where Rex was, and having him monitored 24-7."

"I'll talk to White. You focus on getting Breach to release them." Six turned around, his shoes clapping against the hard floors.

"Why do I have to stay here? I can talk to White." Holiday placed her hands on her hips.

"Because if interrogate her, there's a chance-" Six paused, rethinking the dangerous possibilities and settling on his original decision. He spoke professionally, "You're still aware of Agent Seven's and my own relationship?"

"Oh, I get it." Holiday replied quickly, knowing the brother-sister relationship. Even though the two didn't happen to always get along, they were best friends, and believed in mutual survival through the family. Moving towards the green-clad man, she gave a corky smile, "Six, we both know your 'off the chart behavior' has died down by now."

The former-mercenary's eyebrow lifted slightly, "No comment."

* * *

White massaged his temples with his eyes closed in angry vehemence, "Let me get this straight, Agent Six. You let, two of our best assets, get taken hostage, by a member of the Pack?" The man's voice escalated in a crescendo.

Six gritted his teeth and stood firm. "It was not my own fault. Rex was parading alone when he should have been accompanied with someone for safety reasons. Seven was carrying out standard orders. Both were taken by surprise. We underestimated our current enemy and we are taking care of the situation."

"Then take care of the situation faster. Clean up this mess before it goes public. We don't need people snooping around learning what happened. Understood?"

"Affirmative." Six nodded curtly, his hands clenched in frustration.

* * *

Pat! Pat! Pat! Pat! Pat! Pat! Pat! Pat! Pat! "WAKE UP SEVEN!" Rex yelled, patting Seven's cheek at a rapid pace.

The girl stirred. Her eyes gently opened, and she growled - smacking Rex's arm away. Seven awkwardly propped up, rubbed her cheek that Rex was slapping. Her voice was muffled. "Mpf. I feel weird. Annnd whhat was daht forrrh?"

"Nothing." Rex snickered.

Seven eyes jerked open wider, the girl tried to sit up. She felt dizzy and light headed, like she had just been punched in the chest. There was also a tight, crusty feeling on her forehead. "Um. How long was I out?"

"Maybe like ten minutes. You got really cold, and injured and,- yeah." Rex rubbed the back of his spiky hair, making it stick up even more. He glanced at her dizzy demeanor, and realized it was from blood loss. "How's your head?"

"Ngh, fine." Seven kept rubbing her cheek. "But your arm looks worse." She gestured at the bloodied, mangled scratch, "Let me help?"

Rex looked back up at Seven, "Alright but be careful."

The girl nodded and slowly peeled off Rex's orange and red biker jacket, pulling an angry hiss from Rex's mouth, "Okay. More careful. I'm not resistant to pain like you."

Seven focused on the task at hand, ignoring his comment, "Oh please. I'm not resistant to pain. I just have a high tolerance for it." The girl produced another small knife on cut his shirt away, pulling back the fabric that embedded in the wound. Rex's legs writhed and kicked, trying to think of something better than the pain.

"Stop moving." Seven hissed back, and put a hand on Rex's shoulder holding him down.

"But- Seven I-"

"Shut up if you want to live." Seven snapped, forming a light smirk across her face, that showed off her dimples. Rex tried moving again, but Seven then moved across his legs and pushed him down using her weight to pin him down. The girl noticed the resistance, and tenseness of Rex's muscles which obviously had agony coursing through them.

"Rex." Seven softly spoke, leaning down into his ear, "I'm going to use your shirt to wrap your arm, but I'm going to need to you to hold perfectly still, understand?"

"Yeah rookie. Just get it over with." Rex groaned wearing his classic smile. Seven held some of the strips of Rex's shirt in her teeth, the other end in one of her hands, slitting it down the middle with her knife. Seven then scanned the area for something important. Seven spotted then something in a patch of clovers to Rex's left. Seven leaned over quickly plucking it and put it in her mouth and started chewing. After a while she spat them into the cloth and moved it to Rex's arm.

"Woah there, chiquita. I don't want your spit in my arm." Rex pushed Seven's hands away.

"And I don't want to risk infection and have to amputate your arm. Idiota." Seven retorted.

Rex raised an eyebrow, confused.

"That was some mint just to clean my mouth. Awhile back, Cezar tested my saliva for lysozymes-" Seven glanced at Rex's questioning look. "-Like how a dog will lick it's wounds, and it heals?" A look of realization flushed through the boy. "-And it turns out, I have them. Ironic? Yes. Helpful? Yes."

Rex reluctantly let Seven bind his arm. The lysosymes had an affect almost like some hydrogen peroxide. For a few moments it burned and fizzed as it worked away, fighting the bacteria and infection trying to spread. The Hipanic refused to show any exhibitions of the pain and gave the girl a forced smile. She only gave a stoic stare. Rex laughed as the burning fade into a dull throb, "Heh! You get weirder and weirder."

"And you continually get more annoying." The girl tightly bound Rex's arm in the cotton. Seven finished the chore quickly, quite obvious Rex was in skilled hands, the girl often repeating the process for battle wounds.

Rex stared at the girl's injury on her forehead, "You need some too." He held up some of the shirt to Seven's face, to dab at the blood, but she ground her teeth and turned away.

"No." She firmly napped, "It smells like Rex sweat. Besides, I can take care of myself." Seven reached behind her neck and pulled out her microchip.

"Oh! So I let you coat my arm in your spit," The inky-haired teen took a moment to enforce the reason, "But you refuse me to clean up your blood because it smells like my sweat?" Rex teased.

"That's different. One, my spit has a good use. And two, you have no idea what your sweat really smells like, and how strong it is because you sense of smell is weak." Seven went back to her microchip.

"Pft. Morphs." Rex crossed his arms, and stuck his tongue out at Seven.

"Pft. Rex." The girl stuck out her own tongue, and pulled up her files on her chip, creating a holographic touchable screen, Rex's grin widening in awe.

It projected Seven's torso, it opened up with a list of options that included several computer terms. She then selected Functioning Health, and a massive list of health code numericals, past injuries, health conditions, and current damaged codes. The girl's fingers danced across the screen directing the circuitry, geometrical figures, and equations across the screen. The girl's eyes flickered across the light blue projections. She selected several options, rewriting equations and backing them up with firewalls. Seven quickly finished and re-inserted it back into her base of her neck, as the gash on her forehead began retracting and the blood seeped back into the cut.

She let out a grunt, Seven's face showing the presence of pain for a half-second. Forcing herself to a standing position, she held out her arm to Rex.

Rex whined, "Awww, I wish I was an algorithm. Accelerated healing is totally in."

She hoisted the Hispanic to his feet, "We should get moving."

"We should. But. I think we should sit here and sleep instead." He grinned, adjusting his goggles, and nodding at the ground.

Seven punched him in the shoulder. "We've got three ways to do this. My way. My way. My way."

"I don't wanna do it your way, OR your way." Rex crossed his arms with a pout.

"You don't have a choice." Seven firmly replied, leaving him no opportunity to interject.

"Or what?" Rex rubbed his injured arm, wearing a cocky, challenging look. "You'll punch me harder?"

She answered by hitting him even harsher.

* * *

The duo had located a huge meadow that expanded for about mile. Sitting directly in the center was a long, shimmering, D-shaped, lake. It was surrounded and sheltered by lush trees and sheltered by large misty mountains that towered over them, casting the twilight shadows over the valley.

They sat near the lake on a fallen tree with moss and lichens decorating it. Seven was checking up on the boy's injured arm which she had punched, causing Rex some minimal bruising.

"So Doctor, tell me . . . Will I live?" Rex leaned in towards Seven breathing on her ear.

The ravenette rolled her eyes, and yanked the bandage tighter, pulling a wince out of Rex, "Unfortunately."

The girl stood and surveyed the area. The two teens positioned at the bottom half of the D. "I'm gonna start a fire. Help out?"

"Nah I'm just gonna sit here."

The girl walked away from Rex, back towards the woods. Seven ignored his snarky comments, and kept walking.

Rex laughed, "I was joking Seven, just joking." The Hispanic yelled after her, teasing even more. "If you happen to run by a Starbucks, I'd love a frappuccino!"

Seven didn't even bother to turn. The girl disappeared into the woods.

The boy pushed himself standing and walked along the shoreside of the lake, picking up a few stones and making his way back to the place where Seven patched him up, slowly forming a circular groove of rocks, and pulling out the grass and weeds. As Rex stood admired his work when he heard a slight rustle as Seven walked out of the woods carrying an armload of wood, moss, and a handful of tinder and set it down.

"What!? No dinner?! What does a guy have to do to eat around here?" The boy whined dramatically.

"Fine." Seven's eyebrows raised, "You hungry? Go get yourself some food." Seven tossed the compound bow at Rex, the Hispanic clumsily catching it.

"Never mind." Rex said instantly, sitting down with the girl who began working the sticks into a small teepee using some twine to tie the top, and stuffing some tinder underneath.

Seven smirked and slit a large piece of wood down the middle, the inside being hollow and dried up. The girl stuffed so tinder on the inside of one part of he tube, and with the other, she held it between her knees, "Watch and learn." The girl then began rubbing the stick with tinder inside, against the other one, pressing down hard and scratching vigorously.

The girl brought the smoldering wood to her lips and blowed strongly on the small embers, more smoke puffing up. Seven's cheeks were puffed from the blowing, as the small red embed ignited. The girl accompanied the burning tinder with a stick, placing it inside the fire, the teepee lighting up in flame.

"Oooooh!" Rex grinned again, moving close to the burning.

"Easy there pyro. Being an arsonist is always fun until you get burned." Seven scolded, standing up from her kneeling position and walking back toward her pile of earthen supplies. Seven slowly stood and stretched, arms growing wide.

Rex watched the girl turned her back to everything, recognizing a move that Six taught him. The motions she was making got blood circulating through your body and kept your limbs loose.

As the girl moved her body into various flexes, and statures, he slowly noticed her hands slowly emanating with an aura. Humming and spinning, her hands seemed to buzz and create an invisible magnetic field. Rex noticed Seven's movements became rigid and forced, as uncontrolled energy built up in her arms.

"Hey uh, Seven. Are you aware of your hands-"

There was an explosion of light, and massive shockwaves rippled through the ground, feeling like small earthquakes. Rex was thrown backwards, and landed twenty feet to the right of the small fire.

**So sorry about the late update, I've been having trouble keeping up with everything. If you enjoyed this chapter, or have a suggestion to improve please feel free to review! Thanks to anyone who's been reviewing, favoriting, and following my stories. I'll update again soon, - Legend's Fighter**


End file.
